


Weaver of Fate (To Be Changed)

by NickelDragon



Series: The Lavellans Three [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Help, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, No one really knows how?, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Slow Updates, The Lavellans have a tendency to get into alot of people's hearts, The first work I manage to keep on here because its not too cringy, i mean really slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelDragon/pseuds/NickelDragon
Summary: Come 'round, and I shall tell the tale of the Inquisitor. She was a leader, she was a powerful mage, but in the beginning she was merely Rhavaniel. The First of the Keeper.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my Camp NaNoWriMo April 2018. Hopefully I will try to finish it by the allotted time. This is also not beta read, so please let me know if you see anything that doesn't make sense. Thank you and Hope you enjoy!

The farm was quiet, the wind from earlier that day stopping to allow the village some rest. A look out the window shows the harvest time should be just around the corner, the weather giving the vibe that their crops will be done growing various soon. Attention would be drawn to the door leading out to the farmland, as it swings open, hitting the wall with a loud ‘bang’. Two boys, fairly young and excitable about everything, come bounding into the living room, a large dog on their tails, letting out yelping bark after bark.

“Mother! Mother!”

A low chuckle would come from the woman standing in the living room, setting down what she was doing. Her eyes settled onto the boys as they ran towards her legs, moving around them with excited cries. She would shoosh them, reminding them that they shouldn’t be running in the house. They grow sad for a second, looking down at their feet letting out a soft apology.

The mother would chuckle, before leaning down. She would ruffle a hand through each of the boy’s hair, in order to cheer them up.

“How about we do something to pass the time til dinner? You guys can decide?”

The boys instantly perk up, giving two gap tooth smiles before shouting at the same time.

“Tell us a story! Pleaseeeee!”

They whine excitedly, trying to get their mother to agree.

“Well little ones, what story do you wish to hear?”

Their response is almost immediate, and she should honestly expect the response that comes.

“Tell us about the Inquisitor!”

“Again my dears? You two love that story.”

“Well of course! The adventures are soooo coooool!”

The older woman laughed at their exaggerations of the story. She wordlessly motions them to the couch, to which they scramble towards it, placing themselves on either side of the center cushion. The center cushion seems to be the only place open, so the mother sits down, leaning back into the seat.

“Alright. Alright. Shall we start at the beginning then?”

* * *

 

Rhavaniel paced back and forth in the foyer, moving from one wall to another, in front of the small group of elves who joined her on this journey. Honestly, it would have been better for her to come alone but a few wished to speak their mind in the Conclave. One of the older elves who came along, Yvenei is what she believes his name is.

The elf is older than most of the men and women within the small group who came along. Beyond his age, Andruil’s arrows are the next thing she notices about him, then the fact he has slight wrinkles along his forehead, smile lines along his cheeks. His pitch black hair, peppered with grey strands, is tied back and up as hunters would. His bow is behind his back, his arrows too, and he appears fairly calm.

“You look tense Da’len.”

She immediately straightens up her posture, swiveling her focus onto the man who walked up to her.

“Wouldn’t you, surrounded by a bunch of people whose intentions are unknown.”

“I would, but the younger ones are nervous. _You_ are making them nervous.”

Rhavaniel pauses a bit, moving her gaze to the others. It takes a little, but she can see it. The hunched shoulders, their eyes shifting around the room. It is obvious that they are stressing out.

“I will take a walk then. I trust you can watch them while I…explore.”

Yvenei nods, patting her on the shoulder slightly.

“You can count on me, Da’len.

Rhavaniel moves past the older man, heading towards a hallway on the left side of the room. A hiss would escape her as she leaves the prying eyes of her clan mates. Her eyes close, and she moves forward taking in the Shem Architecture, so different from the Aravels she was used too.

The woman moves forward, falling into thinking while walking. Not a few moments later, as she passes by a door, she can hear a noise. The elven woman would move forward, towards the sound, and place her ears towards the door.

Shouting, muted but there, came through the walls. It's hard to hear but a few things become present.

“Keep the sacrifice still.”

Sacrifice? What is going on here?

She doesn’t seem to wait to think this through…why didn’t she wait? And runs through the door.

* * *

 

The next thing Rhavaniel can see is a dimly lit room, though it is through groggy eyes, and a groan escaping her lips. Though one thing for certain. This..is definitely not the Conclave.

Her eyes fly around the room, trying to see where she is, focusing on the area before she realizes that she should not call this a proper room. Bars surround the room, and Torches are the only thing that actually keeps this from just being total darkness. And to be honest, that does not bode well. Rhavaniel should not be here, she needs to get to her group.

As her body moves to get up, Rhavaniel notices the manacles, her hands locked up and unable to escape. Not long after this, the other people in the room make themselves known, their swords reveal themselves one by one, almost systematically. Noting the danger, the female slumps back to her original position. And again, as if responding to it, the swords and their handlers return to the shadows.

Rhavaniel’s mind was now racing, why were there soldiers there, she had not done anything wrong. Her head fell to her lap, and that was when she noticed the green swirling cut on her hand.

Then it flared, causing pain to course through her body hard and fast, earning a cry of pain from the smaller woman. Her body bows over, cringing as the light crackles. The light would soon fade, along with the pain, at least the most of the pain.

It was only a few seconds after the mark flared, before the iron door, swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud. The light is a little blinding and causes her to squint. And then two blobs enter her vision, before their details find themselves, and reveal two women.

But then the elven woman focuses’ on one of the women, as she stomps towards her. The woman is a being of sharp angles and muscles. Military background is almost guaranteed, her hair shorn, and her body primed for some sort of confrontation.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

Rhavaniel goes cold, ice flowing through her veins. Destroyed? Dead? Her people, her group.

She takes a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut. A split second of calming herself, before she looks up to the woman before her, a steely glare as she says nothing.

Her face immediately shows anger; her brows creasing, her fists clenching, the gleam in her eyes shifting to anger.

“Explain this!”

The warrior woman moves forward with her hands in front of her and grabs her hands. Almost as if responding to the woman, the green mark flares. Now that she looks at it, it looks a mix of green flame and lighting, crackling around her hand.

“I… can’t.”

Her face morphs in anger, and her hands are dropped into her lap. The surprise causing the woman to flinch, and exactly as she flinches, the woman before her steps forward out of frustration.

“What do you mean, you _can’t_?”

Rhavaniel decides to steel her nerves, better to calm the woman down rather than inflame her.

"I don’t know what that is or how it got there.”

“ _You’re_ _lying_ !”

She moves towards the entangled woman, but at the last second, the other woman, the hooded woman immediately pulls the woman back. Her face steely as well, but cold and calculating. She relies more upon the shadows, definitely.

“We need her, Cassandra.”

All of this is moving so fast, so much that it is taking a hard time to register.

“I don’t understand.”

The two look at her with a glare so cold it causes her to gulp. The hooded woman moves up to shoot her shot and takes a breath before speaking again.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

The words trigger something. Her vision blurs and a tone of lime green, much like the mark clouds her vision.

* * *

 

Rhavaniel is terrified, she woke up somewhere she doesn’t wish to be, with spiders skittering after her in droves she never thought possible. Her running is frantic, adrenaline pumping through her systems, forcing her to move. Her eyes focus on a blinding white light, in a vaguely humanoid shape. Its the only thing she thinks she can follow, that she can trust for the time being.

The slope grows to be near vertical, and she is crawling now, as fast as she can. The blinding white woman reaches for her like she is going to help. Rhavaniel immediately reaches out for the hand, stretching as far as she can.

* * *

 

“I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…”

The fiery-haired woman, the detail only known because of the way that hood shifts, makes her assume that she shakes subtly with anger. The woman known as Cassandra, the warrior woman from before, is the one to calm. Her expression displaying emotion for a brief notion before it leaves.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

Leliana, the hooded woman pauses, almost debating it for a brief second, before she nods slowly. She stalks away from the room and towards the exit, leaving the two women behind. Moments of silence begin to appear, as the two women left in the room lock eyes with each other, trying to gauge.

“What did happen?”

Cassandra’s face turns into a grimace before she lets out a sigh. She reaches into a pocket, pulling out a skinny slivery key. Her body moves downward towards the manacles and goes about unlocking them. Though her freedom is shortlived, as she is pulled up by her wrists, the grip harsh and causes her to wince.

A soldier moves from the shadows with rope, and hands it to the woman, who ties it around the wrist, in place of the iron manacles.

“It will be easier to show you.”

Rhavaniel lets herself get pulled along by the woman, as she drags her outside. The elf grows excited at the sight of the outside, not being outside of the stone building. Her excitement is short-lived, as once she gets outside she sees what has everyone in a tizzy.

And that would probably be the beacon of lime green energy, tearing the sky where it is placed. At the top, you can even see the floating rocks in the air, likely the earth that was torn from the initial creation.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do _that_?”

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Rhavaniel just watches with shock and horror. And then the breach flares, as if showing the power it has.

And the flare brings about another wave of pain, a bit more than the last. Painful enough to bring her to her knees, clutching her hand with a groan. Cassandra seems to wait until the pain has passed before speaking again.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

Rhavaniel lets the woman help her up, though she is kind of bothered by the woman. Of course, it hurts, as every time that…that thing pulses, it hurts.

“You still think I did this? To myself?”

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

“And if I’m not responsible?”

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

A groan escapes the elven woman, who shakes her head at the one holding the rope. But, Rhava knows that she shouldn’t bicker with the woman too much. Better to be kind to her till this whole thing is over. And to do that she should move onto something else.

“You say it may be the key. I assume you mean the key to the breach”

The warrior would nod approvingly, her eyes again looking towards the breach

“We believe it could hold the power to close the breach.”

Rhavaniel nods, taking note of that theory. It could work, but…there is a good chance it could also just make it worse

“Is it even possible to stop something that powerful. It destroyed the Conclave in one whole blast.”

“Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours.”

Rhavaniel gulps, realizing that it is in fact, the only way to get out of this. There is no feasible way for her to get away without massive repercussions towards her clan..and that isn’t something she can do. It wouldn’t be right of her to do so.

“I-”

A cough escapes the woman, so she can hide her mess up.

“If I can help you stop that thing, I will.”

Cassandra looks at her with a bit of shock, her eyes going wide. A weak looking smile, at least in Rhavaniel’s honest opinion it looks weak, makes its home on her face. She tugs again, leading the elf away from what was her prison. As they walk, more and more people crowd around the roads, the faces they make at her as she passes are…varying degrees of sadness and anger. The expressions are made even more depressing by the fact that they are crowding around some, comforting the crying masses.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

It is at this point they move past the town, through an opened gate, and towards the outside world. The tinted sky even more obvious by the lack of buildings in it wake.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”

She reaches to her side, pulling a dagger from her person. She tenses up at the knife, this…really cannot be how she dies, outside of a town. None of her kin around her.

Instead, the warrior drags the dagger along her bindings. They fall easily to the ground, and the freedom earns the rubbing of Rhava’s wrists, glad that the pressure is gone.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra stated, returning her gaze. “Come. It is not far...”

The warrior walked towards the Breach, with the elven woman trailing silently behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They journey towards the breach begins.

The two follow along the path silently, the walk seems awkward by the fact that it was basically one between a jailer and her captive. The minutes tick by slowly, almost worryingly so, and Rhavaniel is feeling itchy. Cassandra coughs a bit, and scratches her neck before she speaks up.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach”

“Pardon?”

Rhavaniel’s head swivels her head a bit shocked. That is what she brings up to chat, I mean…its good to be on the point.

“A test run if you will.”

“A good idea.”

Rhavaniel agrees, it is something she can agree on. If she can’t control it on something smaller, how will it work on what we are trying to stop.

“We should test on something similar, just to see if it is even possible to do so.”

Their feet plant onto stone, and Rhavaniel can see first hand how the Breach effected the other beings around it. Men lay around this bridge; Dead or Injured. The injured either physically or mentally so. Rhavaniel decides from here to keep her head forward after this, heading through the gate and onto their goal a lot quicker now.

And then another pulse wracks the sky, light shockwaves through the sky. And the pain is unbearable, she falls down to her knees with a keening cry of pain. Her breathing goes heavy, and Cassandra rushed to her side, helping her up.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“How did I survive the blast?”

Her voice shows pain, emotion permeating her words, before she steels herself again. She cannot deal with this person showing her pain, she just…doesn’t want to deal with the pity right now. It will just cause her to feel worse. Though, as Cassandra speaks again, she notes that the woman seems to disregard her outburst.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

They pick up the pace as they speak, and soon enough a second bridge appears. They try to breeze through the bridge, they just need to get through. But then the sky lights up, and a lime green foggy bolt hits the bridge, breaking it. The duo, stutter as the bridge does, before it all falls, including them. Their bodies hit the ice below, and an oof escapes her, but she still pulls herself up to her feet, especially when she realizes Cassandra is up. A mass of green energy forms up into monsters, the shapes reveal themselves to be shades.

A cry of “Stay behind me!” from Cassandra as she launches into combat. She seems to move towards one of the shades, unwittingly letting one past her. The thing slides towards her, slithering much as a slug would. Rhavaniel would look around, knowing it was coming for her. She noticed boxes, things fallen from the top, and then there it is. A staff, it looks to be most basic, but it is necessary, she has to survive.

The rush over towards the staff is almost immediate, and she grabs the staff, swiveling on her feet, to face the shade again. Her eyes close, and she tries to attune to the staff, and sighs when she senses it. It is attuned to the cold, for now it works though. She has no time to worry about it.

She taps into the energy, altering the magic at least a little bit. Then she smiles, the static she is used to runs up and down her hand, causing it to clench. She channels it outward, and the sparks jet out. They race through the air, latching onto the shade and causing it to stagger back. The unnatural scream that comes from it is, for all intents and purposes, is a cacophony of sound against the ear. But it doesn’t stop Rhavaniel from attuning to a new element while the enemy falls back, and then killing it in a plume of fire.

She relaxes against the staff, using it to prop herself up. But she has no time to relax, as Cassandra slices the other shade in two, and turn the blade upon the mage.

Her blade is marked at her, and the warrior growls out a threatening

“Drop your weapon. Now.”

Rhavaniel would hold her staff in a vice grip, a clear signal that she would not give it up.

“Do you really think I _need_ a staff to be dangerous?”

Cassandra moves a step closer, her sword at the ready.   
  
“Is that supposed to reassure me?”

“I haven’t used my magic on you yet.”

It takes a stare down the two unwavering, before the woman’s sword sags. The weapon is sheathed easily, and the shield slung around her shoulder.

“You don’t need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you the whole time, so I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.”

Rhavaniel would place her staff on her back, before padding closer. She would place a hand on the warrior’s shoulder, and give a quick thank you. Her group mate’s eyes widen a fraction before she would reach into her pack, and pulls some vials containing a reddish liquid. They would be held out to her almost as an offering.

“Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”

“Thank you, Cassandra.”

As the elf takes them, the human woman would flush a bit embarassed before she asks

“I…never got your name.”

The elf would move them to the small ramshackle pack she had, before answering the question. Her first instinct was to sass the woman, but that sword was a very definite warning for her not to do such a thing. Instead the elven woman would meet the woman’s gaze.

“It is Rhavaniel. Rhavaniel Lavellan.”

They stand awkwardly there for a bit, before Cassandra moves on ahead, knowing they had more to work on.

———

The two females hear the rift before seeing it, but Rhavaniel has already jumped into action, casting a spell of chain lighting. The staff she holds spews out purple bolts of light. They sail past the allies, sinking into the demons before spreading out to the others. Cassandra rushing in with a roar, alerting the others, as well as the demons to her.

“About time, Seeker.”

“Yes. Your skills are sorely needed.”

A swing of a sword here, a blast, or two of magic there. Ending the beings one by one with an arrow to the head. The other people there helped as well, and before long the beings returned to the yellow-green monstrosity staining the sky.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” The elf man shouted

Her hand was taken, round the wrist, and a tendril of the colored magic connected the woman to the rift. Shocks of a sort of phantasmal electricity went through her body, and the pain flickered from her palms and through her body, but she managed to keep herself upright. Waving it away, the rift exploded in an array of light, which blinds for a few seconds.

“What did you do?”

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

She takes in the elven man before her, and oddly seems to take comfort in the fact that there is another elf here. But she pays that feeling no mind, she has other things to focus on.

“You mean _this_?”

She shows her palm to him, and the mark flares at him.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

He turns to the woman, and nods at her with a look of conviction

“Possibly.”

He turns back to Rhavaniel again

“So it seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

The group swivels to the approaching dwarf, and all she saw was chest hair and a smirk which could make other people weak. Rhavaniel welcomes the distraction of someone hiding the fact they are scared. It…is sort of bonding in a way.

“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

His gaze turns to the warrior with a wink, earning a scowl that stretched across her face, a mask as well. But for what…she could not decipher.

“Are you with the Chantry too”

The bald elven man next to her chuckles, and Rhava can swear she heard a snort somewhere in there.

“Was that a _serious_ question?”

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

“ _Truly_?”

The raven haired mage turns to Cassandra, non verbally asking for an explanation. She sighs, pinching her brow before giving it, but phrasing it more as a warning to the dwarf.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

Now that. That earns a small smile onto the woman’s face.

“It’s good to meet you, Varric.”

The male scoffs, the volume making it barely able to be heard.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.”

“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Solas.”

Cassandra immediately grows defensive, folding her arms over her chest.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You _need_ me.”

She makes a disgusted noise, but does not do anything to stop him from coming along.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

Rhavaniel turns fully to the mage, holding her palm out to him almost nervously. Excited to know how he did it, but skeptical all at the same time.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

Her hands waving to where the rift once was, before gesturing back to him.

“Especially if you managed to hold it from killing me for this long.”

“Like you, Solas is an apostate.”

A quip from Cassandra which seems to again, state the obvious.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” He explains, the tone reminds her alot of when a teacher is instructing a student.

“My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“And what will you do once this is all over?”

He raises a brow in surprise, but it drops in favor of a small smile.

“One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not.”

He does not seem to wait for her response back to him, but instead looks to Cassandra, from over the smaller woman’s head.

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

She nods dutifully, giving a quick “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

Solas and Cassandra move first, but Varric swaggers past Rhavaniel, and chuckles.

“Well... Bianca’s excited.”

———

Their weapons sag as the demons fade into energy, collectively breathing heavy from exertion.

“Glad you brought me now, _Seeker_?”

She makes another noise, a disgusted sound, which makes Varric chuckle along. Though after a bit, his attention falls on the Prisoner.

“So I take it you’re from the Free Marches?”

“Oh?”

“Accent. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… further east, maybe?”

“We wander from place to place, straying from all over the land, so not exactly from the east. We did stay for a while near Kirkwall.”

“Truly?” He would pause for a second “Did you come across any other clans while around there?”

Rhavaniel would pause, just so she can think.

“We may have met up with some, are you asking about a clan in particular?”

Varric would pause, his eyes glimmering before he pauses, and the light fades.

“No.”

Rhavaniel knows he is lying, but decides to keep quiet, and let the group fall silent once more. They let the rythmic tapping of shoes on stone fill the air before conversation is struck again.

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?”

Her eyes settle on Solas’ visage before she responds with a raised brow and a confused tone.

“What do you know of the Dalish?”

“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

“What do you mean by ‘ _crossed paths_ ’?”

“I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition.”

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?”

Both Solas and Rhavaniel look to Varric with the same look, a look that is a bit questioning. The boisterous laugh of the dwarf fills the air, before he quips back to them.

“I guess that is a no!”

———

They reach the top of the stairs, and speed into another fight, Cassandra rushing forward while the three others provide support for her. Spells and Arrows fling through the air, but the breach flares again, earning another wave of pain, causing Rhavaniel to stutter as an ethereal blast flies at her. Solas reacts swiftly, her body protected by a shimmering barrier.

“We must hurry, before the mark consumes her!”

———

“So… _are_ you innocent?”

“I don’t remember what happened.”

Varric lets out a light scoff as he speaks.

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

“That’s what you would have done.” An annoyed tone, belaying a warrior done with the japes of the dwarf.

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.”

Though the Seeker changes the subject quickly, hopefully to move it away from this idea.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.”

“She’s resourceful, Seeker.”

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.”

The party continues along the path up the hill, and the familiar stone structure, at least for this area, can be seen.

Along with a giant rift lying in the center, with soldiers around it, blades drawn.

“They keep coming! Help us!”

The four drew their weapons

The rift became alive.


	3. Chapter 2

The battle ended somewhat unceremoniously, with the monsters being killed, and the rift being closed. The soldiers flocked to the Seeker after the battle, singing their praises for such a well fought battle. Cassandra was the one who lead them through the gate, once she ordered the guards to open it, revealing another camp, much like the one from the first bridge they crossed. But this one…it seems more important somehow, but only because Leliana and some man in chantry garb. Rhavaniel quickly swiped some potions as the group passed an open box of them. None of them said anything as she returned with a slightly fuller set of pockets. Looking up, the woman dubbed as Leliana entered Rhava’s sight, and was motioned over. It was then the male caught her gaze, and he grimaced.

“Ah... Here they come.” Said the man, seeming to want to smite her where she stood.

Understandable, since they believe Rhava still destroyed the Conclave.

“You made it.” Leliana began. “Chancellor Roderick, this is...”

“I know who _she_ is.” he retorted angrily, his eyes glaring at her now.. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this _criminal_ to Val Royeaux to face execution.” he preened, looking at the seeker like a master looks to a servant, dominating and uncaring.

“Order me? You are a glorified _clerk_! A bureaucrat!” Cassandra snapped.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Roderick retorted, lifting his chin to look down on the woman.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana interrupted.

“Justinia is _dead_! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!” Roderick snapped.

“So none of you are actually in charge here.” Rhavaniel looked between them, her brow raising as the man screamed. He..well, seemed stressed, at odds with the situation. It was slightly depressing.

“You **killed** everyone who was in charge!” Roderick exclaimed.

Rhavainel says nothing to the screams of the man, instead focusing on Cassandra as she approached the man, and noticing how his demeanor changed.

“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” he pleaded.

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” she answered.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.” he said woefully.

“We must get to the Temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra explains before another voice interrupts

“But not the safest.” Leliana speaks up “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra berates the hooded woman. Not harshly, but enough to make a point.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost...” Roderick sighs out, not really sounding like he wants to be here.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra says looking to the elven woman. Rhava’s eyes widen in shock before she shakes her head.

“Now you’re asking _me_ what I think?” Rhavaniel would fold her arms over her chest defensively, looking between the three with a raised brow and indifference on her face.

“You have the mark...” Solas offered, seeming to be on her side.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own...” Cassandra said forwardly, not looking at the man behind the table...just yet.

Their gazes all turn to her, and she tenses. Her eyes close, trying to sort out what she wishes to do, though all she can feel is her heart beat, scattered and afraid. She places her hand over her heart almost silently, to calm herself. The mountain range, or the soldiers. The lives of them all or the lives of a few. So many can ride on this, either through living or dying

“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now.”

Almost immediately, Cassandra speaks up. An obvious tactic to get them out of here, and to close it as soon as they can.

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” A small smile is placed on her face for a split second before it gets washed away by their current foe’s next words.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick said with a grin on his face. A realization strikes Rhavaniel.

He thinks we shall fail. She growls quietly before walking away, motioning for her party to follow. She would see them win against the breach, if not to throw the Chancellor’s ego right into a chamber pot.”

———

If there is one thing Rhavaniel hates more than feeling like the magical mass on her hand is gonna kill her, is the fact that it is freezing out in the mountains. She misses the warm ocean waves that her clan had lived near for the first few years of their life. Spending time with her family and her friends, while swimming in the azure waves, enjoying the sunlight...hating the sun-

Sorrow leaks into her thoughts, her family. They must think her all dead. Her parents, Her siblings, Keeper Istimaethoriel.

“Hey Stormcloud?”

Rhavaniel swivels around to look at Varric

“Stormcloud?”

“Well with how broody you are, and that you prefer lightning magic.”

It earns a small smile, before she shakes her head

“My name is Rhavaniel. Though if it is too complicated, you can just call me Stormcloud.”

“Sounds Good!”

The conversation pauses as they reach a stone doorway, and beyond it a Fade Rift surrounded by soldiers fighting demons.

———

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Rhavaniel rotates her wrist, flexing her fingers a little as well.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

“I hope it does as well Varric.”

The group would chat, for a little bit as they collected their focus.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.”

This voice earns the glances of the group, who catch the sight of a warrior. Blonde hair, amber eyes, and a broad build full of strength made the man before them a very good looking man. Rhavaniel would admit she caught herself staring once or twice. But she shook her head, this was no time to ogle, she had a job to do.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you, we’ve lost a lot of good soldiers getting you here.” The man replied, looking to her. His gaze showing him to be wary of her, and he had every right to be worried, after all.

You’re not the only one hoping that, Commander.”

He raised a brow at her, seeming confused for a split second before he collected himself with a cough.

“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we.”

Rhava looked at him, challenge in her stance and her stare.

“The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.”

“Maker watch over you – for all our sakes.”

“Indeed.”

———


	4. Chapter 3

The destruction, the rubble, the charred remains. The worst thing though...the worst thing. It was the kneeling bodies, with bodies bent backwards facing up towards the sky. Some even had their arms either up with hands towards the sky, or covering their faces with indeterminable levels of fear. Rhavaniel looked at all the bodies littering the land with anger. Such reckless loss of life, such needless loss of life. Which ones were from her clan, the men and women who she grew up with or watched grow up. A shiver runs down her spine at the thought, and she lets out a sharp breath.

The female’s hands bundle themselves into fists as she passes through the hallway towards the ever nearing breach.  
  
The bodies not hiding their face seemed to watch her pass, looking at her with hollow and empty eyes. She shivered, rubbing her shoulders as if the cold had finally seeped through the cold.   
  
“That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you...They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra says as the breach gets closer still.

“The same woman that I remember?” Rhavaniel said, looking away from the corpses, thankful for the talk.

“Likely.” A nod from the female before Rhavaniel looks up and up and up. The breach manages to stretch miles and miles upwards within the site, with rocks and vegetation spiraling around it.It didn’t help that the breach, the thing that could easily give it the award for ‘World’s Creepiest Supernatural Event’ was, the bodies bent back by the force of the original blast. They looked as though they were paying homage to the breach.

“The Breach is a long way up...” Varric stated, giving a low whistle at the sight Rhavaniel just took in.

The whole party seemed to just take it in, some in horror, some in vague interest of it. All were interrupted however, by the hooded redhead.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Looking behind the female, the elven woman noticed a few scouts, likely waiting for their leader.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple.” Cassandra stated plainly, steel in her gaze in a way to ready herself for what was to come.

The redhead nodded before turning to head back to the scouts, giving orders to the scouts, sometimes even pointing a finger to direct them.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” the Seeker requested, bringing her gaze to the mage, conviction in her eyes.

“I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there.” she replied simply, but laced it with a bit of snark. Varric seemed to get it, if not for his bark of a laugh.

“No. This rift was the first, and it is the key...Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” confirmed Solas, and Rhavaniel was very impressed with how he knew so much, considering how new the Breach actually was.

“Then let’s find a way down, and be careful.” Cassandra stated, looking to where the scouts once were. The group headed that direction, with heads still wandering around the destroyed temple. Still in awe that a once familiar place looked so... foreign.

———

“Now is the hour of our victory...” a man’s voice echoed from somewhere above, it was deep but...seemed tainted. “Bring forth the sacrifice...”

“What are we hearing?” The seeker’s voice was filled with surprise, and even if she didn’t admit to it, fear.

“At a guess? The person who created the Breach.” Solas answered.

The group fell silent, but Rhavaniel knew they all had a hand on their weapons. A few more steps until Varric’s seemed to studder. Looking forward again, there were some columns of red crystal.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” he said firmly. Rhavaniel had heard of this, had seen bits and pieces of it even, when the clan was by Kirkwall. But she didn’t learn much about it, her keeper too afraid of it to get near themselves, and least of all the clan members. She shook her head to focus herself back into the conversation.

“I see it, Varric.” she replied.

“But what’s it doing here?” he asked.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple, corrupted it.” Solas answered.

“It’s evil... Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Varric stated, keeping his distance.

Rhavaniel easily complied.

———

The group jumped down to the ground floor, quite literally in this case. Milling between the people, the dead people, the breach seemed to react to them. Pulsing and emitting magical green electricity. It formed faces and people, and then projected voices.

The divine was the centerpiece, but what took Rhavaniel’s attention was the other person, at least the other person who had some sort of details. Another person, a taller man who looked skinnier and sickly, but she couldn’t tell due to the breach being blacked out, all the color on the man came from his wispy red eyes.He seemed to be standing in front of the levitated Divine.

“Someone... Help me!” came Justinia’s voice again.

“What’s going on here?” she heard, her own voice echoing in reply.

Rhavaniel’s eyes widened as she saw herself, wandering into the room with the Divine. Cassandra let out a noise of surprise, swiveling to Rhavaniel with shock and disbelief written across her face.

“That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you! But...”

“What’s going on here?” the ethereal version of herself interrupted, ironically both the man, and the woman next to her.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” the ghostly Divine answered, turning to face her as best she could.

“We have an intruder.” the man stated, turning to the apparition of herself. “Slay the elf.”

Feeling the Breach belch again, she shook the fear from her mind as the vision disappeared from view, swirling back into its source with a pop and a hiss. The seeker got infinitely closer to the fem

“You were there!” she began. “Who attacked? And the Divine... is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember!” Rhavaniel answered quickly, stating the truth as fast as she could.

“Echoes of what happened here... The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas stated. Everyone turned to face him.

“This rift is sealed, but is is not closed... Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift an be opened, and then sealed properly, and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” he said confidently, Rhavaniel wondered how sure he could be.

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra stated, calling for the men and women surrounding the breach to get into formation. It was inspiring how quickly these men and women responded to Cassandra’s command. They were loyal to…. whatever ….this cause was.

The ravenette’s palm flared, as if telling her to use it on the Breach, teasing, and taunting her to do it. And so she did. Lifting her palm up, the breach made contact with her hand

And by the _gods_ , that hurt.

She supported her outstretched palm with her other arm, heels slightly digging into the ground as the power tried to overwhelm her. The pain seemed to deafen her, until she saw the big white beast seemingly standing guard over the breach. It was a pride demon.

Rhavaniel smirked, time to light this baby up.

A barrier slid over their bodies, thanks to Solas. Cassandra rushed ahead, backed by Varric’s volley of arrows.

And Rhavaniel’s hands caught flame.

\-----

The fighting lasted for ages.

The demon roared at them, swiping bolt after bold, while the soldiers and the mages fought against it. Cassandra’s sword slashed at its skin, while a few of Varric’s arrows stuck out on different parts of the vile demon’s body. Which was also frosty and burned, all at the same time.

It seemed hours passed, before the demon dropped to a knee in front of the group. Shock took all of them over before Cassandra whipped around to the elven female and screamed out;

“Now! Seal the Rift.”

Wasting no time, Rhavaniel held her hand high, feeling that now begining to comfort feeling of connection. The power was new, but she was done waiting for her victory. She would strike now! Or die trying.

With a roar, she cut the connection off, and the breach flared and pulsed. The pain she felt was agonizing. It was like the first time she had done this, except ten times worse. She fell to her knees, the pain too much. She saw figures running towards her before the black encroached onto her vision. Too tired to keep it at bay, Rhavaniel let the darkness take over.


	5. Chapter 4

“Come Ara da’isenatha. Do that spell again.”

“Hahren! It’s so hard though.”

“ _Do it_. The Keeper waits for no one.”

“But Ice spells are so hard!”

“The Keeper is a mage who has a specialty in ice magic. So you must as well.”

That caused her to focus, it gave her a bar she had to reach. Though it was scary, ice was not something she was geared for. The ice was too immobile for her, she liked things that moved, that danced across things. Fire did that, Lightning did that, they had personality. Ice didn’t, it was harder to read, harder to control. But if their Keeper can do it…so can she. Her eyes closed, and she focused all she could into producing some form of ice. Anything would make her happy, a single flake of snow would make her happy. She felt it bubble up, it was happening! She could do it!

The ice spluttered, and lashed out. It coated the arms and legs of the young mage, causing her to cry out. The older elf grew angry, lifting her hand as though she was going to land a hit on the young elf. The smaller female flinched, holding her arms up in an effort to stop the blow.

But the blow never came.

“Eilhana! What in the creator’s name are you doing.”

“Keeper! It was- I mean - She was.”

Rhavaniel looked towards the keeper, with wide eyes. Keeper Lavellan, stood with a hand slightly raised, and the same magic aura pulsing around their hand. They seemed...mad...awfully so.

“This is not how a First should be treating a Second in such a way. We promote all magicks here. We are not stuck with just one.” The keeper seethed “This particular second is a powerful mage in her own right. Her skills over Fire and Lighting are second to none. We should be training these as well. Not confining her to just the school of ice.”

They stomped forward, getting right into Eilhana’s face.

“Go wait outside.”

“But Keeper!”

“ _Go!_ ”

The keeper’s tone all but spit venom at the woman, which gave the younger elf the insight to speed off out of the area. The keeper would then turn to the small child with a sigh.

“I am sorry you had to go through that. I had wondered why the seconds were seeming to dropping out like flies. It seems I found out too late.”

They seem actually upset. Their hands light up, healing the female’s frosty wounds. The ice repealing from her skin, creating small little flakes of snow as they flew from her.

“I am sorry.”

The young elf sniffled, rubbing her eyes, the fear catching up with her. At the sight of her tears, Istimaethoriel knelt down to hug the little elf, their hands wrapping around in a hug.

“It’s okay.”

When little Rhava’s cries died down into whimpers, the keeper smiled, patting her forehead before saying

“Let’s take you home.”  
———

Rhavaniel’s head hurt as she woke up, must have had quite the night last night. But...wasn’t she supposed to be in Ferelden? Back at the Temple.

The Temple blew up.

She fixed it.

Rhavaniel jolts up, wide eyed and looking around. She seems to be in a cabin, laying in a bed, and someone is in there.

An elf, no markings….a city elf then? She seems to be carrying a box. The female makes eye contact with the female, causing the brunette to drop the box. She scrambles backwards, eyes wide, and stuttering.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear...” The brunette says with shock staining her words, she seems very uncomfortable. Better not to be too confrontational.

“Don’t worry about it...I was only-”

“I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” the girl said as she fell to her knees, prostrating herself before the woman in the bed.“You’re back in Haven, my Lady. They say you saved us... The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand...”

As if responding to being mentioned, the mark flares to life. Causing the girl to scramble to her feet, adopting a passive look about her. Rhavaniel doesn’t speak, instead investigating the mark. It didn’t take over her whole hand, and was now a simple line on her palm, looking more like a pale scar...if not for the coloring.

Her body falls back into the bed, a heavy heart weighing her down.

“So a trial happens now, I suppose.”

“I don’t know anything about that.”

This causes the female to shoot back up

“No Trial? What do you mean, is the danger not over?”

“The Breach is still in the sky, But that’s what they say.”

It seems that they only stabilized the breach, not close it completely. The woman groans angrily, after all that fighting too. Honestly she just wanted to go home.

“I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!”

“And where is she?”

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!”

The elven woman sped out of there like the blight was infecting her cabin. With a shake of her head, Rhavaniel rose from her bed and perused the cabin and found some clothes to wear. Cream colored...she would have to change that quickly. But she also found something interesting. Her first day of observations done by a man named Adan. They read;

_—Day One—_

_Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated._

_Mage says her scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic._

_Wish we could station a templar in here, just in case._

The mage likely meant Solas, he was the one who knew the most about the breach. Rhavaniel opened a drawer on the desk, and placed the small note inside. Hopefully, she could figure out more on what happened.

Taking a deep breath, the woman opened the door and headed outside. Crowds were all around her ‘home’ when she walked outside. They gave her this wide eyed look, as if she was some sort of famous person. But, in truth...She just kinda had the mark on her hand. She walked through the crowds, just trying to get to where she was supposed to be.

“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.”

“Hush!. We shouldn’t disturb her.”

“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste _herself_ blessed her.”

Rhavaniel just rushed through the crowds, trying to get where she needed to go.

———

Taking a deep breath, the woman opened the door and headed outside. Crowds were all around her ‘home’ when she walked outside. They gave her this wide eyed look, as if she was some sort of famous person. But, in truth...She just kinda had the mark on her hand. She walked through the crowds, just trying to get to where she was supposed to be.

After a few sets of steps, the female saw Varric, though he was the first to respond.

“Hey there Stormcloud, have a nice nap?”

“How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

Rhavaniel pauses, her eyes widening. Her head moves back a little, before she responds.

“ _Three days_?”

“You did take quite a beating from the fight, I feel the rest of Haven can understand.”

“How are you holding up?”

“I feel like I got run over by an Aravel.” Rhavaniel says with a hiss, she rolls her shoulders before continuing. “By the way, Varric. Do you know where the Chantry is?”

“Just up the steps, through the crowds of people.”

Rhavaniel gives him a confused look, which earned a sigh from the male.

“Come on. I’ll just take you to the Chantry.”

He said as he lead her through the crowds, Rhavaniel said a small thank you to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Rhavaniel could hear the bickering from outside. The most prominent of which were Cassandra and another man...if she remembers it was that correctly, it was the chancellor.

“How long has this been going on Varric?”

“A little after you passed out.”

The mage sighed before she looked to the shorter male.

“Wish me luck, Varric.”

“That never works, Stormcloud.”

“The sentiment does.”

Varric laughs, before heading towards the entrance and away from a nervous Rhavaniel. Said woman groans, before muttering something under her breath and looking at the door. She decides to step forward, and into the room.

As she does, the woman peers around. It seems she was right, that the Chancellor, and Cassandra were there. Rhavaniel hadn’t planned on there being Leliana, the commander, and another woman. She seemed to be wearing quite ostentatious clothing….likely nobility of some sort.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!” Roderick said as he saw her. Men dressed in plate armor stepped from the door towards the woman, Rhava flinched, her eyes betraying a sort of worry.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra stated, folding her arms across her chest. Hearing the Templars move off, the elf let out a breath of relief before looking to the women standing on the opposite side of a large table covered in maps.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Roderick bit.

“The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra retorted.

“So I’m still a suspect? Even after everything I did? Even after it nearly killed me?” The lithe ravenette called out, annoyed at the arguing, and at the man.

“You absolutely are.” Roderick growled.

“No. She is not.” Cassandra interrupted.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave... Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana added, moving to stand beside Cassandra. “Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live.”

“I am a suspect?” Roderick asked, offended that such a thought was even being entertained.

“You. And many others.” Leliana stated firmly.

“But not the prisoner.” Roderick said in an exasperated tone.

“I heard the voices in the Temple. Most Holy called to her for help.” Cassandra added.

“So her survival... That thing on her hand... all a coincidence?” Roderick asked.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra replied.

“Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?” Rhavaniel asked, not filtering the shock from her voice.

“The people heard what you did at the Breach, and they have also heard about the woman who was behind you in the Fade. Some believe it was Andraste.” Cassandra answered.

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana offered, looking from Rhavaniel to the man

“This is not for you to decide.” Roderick growled his words out, poison lacing their tone, as he glared. A loud thud permeated the room, forcing everyone to look towards it. The thing that made the sound was a large book, embossed with the symbol of an eye. The ravenette glared at Roderick harshly, before speaking up again.

“You know what this is, Chancellor?” she asked gruffly. Determination seemed to be radiating off of the female. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” Cassandra finished, stalking dangerously close to the religious man. Her eyes betraying a murderous intent.

The man moved away from them, before heading out of the room.

“A full retreat.” said the raven haired woman to the other officials. “You got him good.”

Leliana would laugh, before she continues speaking about business.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

Cassandra adds on to Leliana’s claim “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.”

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?”

Cassandra snorts at that idea “Is that what you see?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction.”

“But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on own own. Perhaps forever.

Rhavaniel asks a few more questions, trying to get a gauge on what she would be walking into. But before long, the two looked as though they wanted an answer to their questions.

“If you’re truly trying to restore order…”

“That is the plan.”

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.”

Her hand would go out, a silent agreement. This…this is a big decision, but honestly she really doesn’t think she has a choice, and takes her hand.

———

Since that moment, the group has been in full swing, everything has been happening all at once. Plans have been put into place, and the Inquisition has been born again. The advisers have been busy, and have all but put her on hold til further notice. She had gone around the town, to Harrit, Seggrit, to the Quartermaster. She had moved herself around town, through the growing crowds of people, who all seemed to reach out for her with wide eyes and even wider mouths, they seemed to call out for their ‘Herald’ with hands trying to grab her. Hastily, she pulled away, moving towards the herbalist’s hut. She slides down the walls of the abandoned hut, and sits her hands on her knees. She looks up towards the sky, and lets out a sharp breath.

“Looking to hide from the crowds?”

There was Solas, staff slung behind his back. A curious expression placed upon it. Rhavaniel smiles weakly before she says.

“I guess so. Never liked crowds much.”

“The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all.”

The elven woman laughs loudly at the older man's sarcasm, before she looks to him. With a raised brow she comments on his words.

“Am I riding in on a shining steed?”

“I would have suggested a griffin, but sadly, they’re extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary. You think I’m mocking you... This age has made people cynical....” he said, turning towards the other two buildings near them. “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations... I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars, both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.” he finished, turning back from the buildings to face her.

“What do you mean, ‘ruins and battlefields’?” The younger woman lets her curious side out. Solas simply laughs at this before he continues.

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I can go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

“You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?” Rhavaniel asked, her tone full of wonder.

“I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.” he replied, smiling slightly.

“I’ve never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade before. That’s extraordinary.”

“Thank you. It’s not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade it for anything.” he grinned, looking back toward Haven. “I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed.”

“Was that in doubt?” The female asked.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me.” Solas replied, meeting her eyes levelly. “Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.”

“You came here to help, Solas. I won’t let them use that against you." She spoke with conviction, nodding to prove her point.

“How would you stop them?”

“However I had to.”

“Thank you... For now, let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach.”

"But Solas...could you tell me of one of the stories?"

"I can."


	7. Chapter 6

Rhavaniel listens to Solas’ stories with wonder and interest, asking questions in between. To the people who passed by they seemed to be like a teacher and student, and not the Herald and her acquaintance. She looks at the sky, noting that a few hours have passed before she says

“I hate to leave after hearing all these stories...but Cassandra called me in for a meeting.”

The older male smiles, before saying with a pleasant tone.

“I understand.”

The ravenette smiles, doing a wave and slight bow before padding off towards the chantry, when she quickly realizes something. She turns back around, retracing her steps and heading towards the elf again.

“Also Solas?”

“Yes Rhavaniel?”

“Be ready for travel.”

He chuckles, giving her a small respectful smile.

“I will.”

She would nod along, before moving past the man and back towards the Chantry.

———

Cassandra runs into Rhavaniel when they both reach to open the door. The two women look at each other, before Rhavaniel pulls back.

“After you Cassandra.”

“We will just be going over introductions today.”

Rhavaniel looks up.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Introducing the advisors. If we have anytime though...perhaps we will go over any intel.”

“We will be having more people within the room, beyond you and Leliana?”

The stern woman nods before she looks forward, not really looking at Rhavaniel. The elven woman sighs, before taking in the stoneworking of the chantry for a little while.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, with an odd tone of gentleness laced in it.

“It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.” Rhavaniel replied, with a more emotionless response.

“We take our victories where we can. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach.” Cassandra said, stopping to face her. “You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“Well there should be some way to do it….otherwise it would not have been offered” the elf said plainly. “Is this your intel that you were talking about?”

“Part of it yes.”

A few steps later, and the door to the council room….at least that’s what she called it. This time however, Cassandra ushered her in, holding the door open for her. The elf gave a smile and a nod before heading into the room. Before her stand three people, two though she has already met. The first, and the left most person in the room is Leliana, in her usual garb, simply waiting on Cassandra to enter the room. She offers a nod, signaling she recognized the elven woman’s presence, and Rhavaniel thought it fit to nod back. The middle most person was the Commander, and the only man in the room, making him a very odd picture. The real eye catcher though, was the woman on the right. Her clothes were very…colorful to say the least, lots of golds and blues. The contrast though was nice compared to the other two, brought a life into the dimly lit room.

“You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Said male would nod much as Leliana did, professional to a fault. Rhavaniel could accept it, she would do the same if she were in his shoes.

“It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.”

Cassandra would leave no room to respond back, moving on to the unknown woman.

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“Andaran Atish'an.”

Her eyes widen, and a stereotypical intrigued look towards the woman now known as Josephine.

“You speak elven?”

The woman lets an embarassed stature take her over, and she shakes her head, shifting herself and her clipboard towards her.

“You’re just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.”

Rhavaniel deflates a bit. But she tries to hide it with a grin, her eyes flicker to the familiar face among the three.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

Rhavaniel snorts a little at, before covering her mouth in an attempt to hide it. Though she would calm herself a little, and give a slight bow to the three. As she rises, the woman would speak.

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

“Pure speculation.”

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”

She reels a little internally, trying to follow the discussion, even if it sounds like a borderline debate. She moves along, drawing everything into something she could add upon.

“They still think I’m guilty.”

“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry, the remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“Just how am I the 'Herald of Andraste’?”

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”

“Which we have not.”

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

“I’m no ‘Herald’ of anything, particularly not Andraste. I do not believe in her. So why should I believe that she helped me, if not for the elven gods that the Dalish believe in.”

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

Rhavaniel would nod, before she says

“Wow, the one thing both the Chantry and I can agree on.”  
This earns a bit of a laugh from the man before her, as well as the woman next to her. Leliana would shake her head a bit at the banter, and try to corral the conversation back to the original topic.

“But, the people are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.”

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.”

“Would the Chantry attack us?”

“With what?” A scoff from the blonde male, rolling his eyes at the idea “They have only words at their disposal.”

“And yet, they may bury us with them.” Josephine would move the clipboard in the direction of the last speaker, before it drops back to its original spot at her side. But one thing strikes her as odd, and its not about the conversation between the two advisers.

“They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?”

“They do know that it is a threat, they just don’t think we can stop it.”

“The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make it worse.“

The elf groans a little, her hand reaching up to pinch her brow. See this is why elves never get involved in other people’s politics.

“There is something you can do, however.” This draws the attention of the other people in the room, which earns a smirk from Leliana. “A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?”  
  
“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?”

“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra finished, meeting the eyes of her fellow advisors before turning to look at her.

“Understood. I was going to head out anyways, as I had said just a few hours ago...So this at least gives me a good reason.” The elf mutters to herself before looking up at the three. “I will need to get supplies? I assume beyond armor, we have places to get them.”

Josephine speaks up “Yes, by the gate specifically.”

“My thanks then. May I leave to get all this done?” She says curtly to the four others in the room. They nod their approval, before she turns to leave, exiting out before one of them manages to change their mind.

———

As they would filter out, Rhavaniel would pause waiting for the advisers leave the room, everyone heading where they were needed. But, upon seeing Josephine, Rhavaniel would pad forward, just as another man would do so, his stature portraying anger or frustration.

“Ambassador Montiliyet!”

“Ah! Marquis DuRellion, what a suprise.”

“May we discuss a few things in your office, Ambassador?”

“Certainly.”

The two would head to the room, which seems to be allocated for the woman. They enter, and the door shuts behind them. Rhava would wait a few moments, letting them go about their business for a little bit, before she decides to approach the door.

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.”

“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day.”

That seems like a good time to enter, so the woman pushes on the door. The open doorway now reveals Josephine, and a man in a gaudy yellow mask. They swivel to her when they realize she enters. Josephine seems to be the one to recover first, and introduce the elven women.

“But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach.” Her hand gestures out further, singaling that she is infact the woman who saved them. The man does not seem to react, but that could be the mask hiding his emotions. “Mistress Lavellan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”

“And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”

“This is the first I’ve heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry.”

“My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden. We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is… she was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds.”

“Interesting, considering the Inquisition was begun by the Left and Right Hands of the Divine.”

“I’ve seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition.”

“If we won’t take her at her word, I’m afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel.”

“What?” His jaw goes a little slack, shock and perhaps horror on his face as he processes that sentence.

“It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?” Her pen, moves to meet the paper on her clipboard, to which the Marquis jumps up, his hands fidgeting in front of him as he tries to recover.

“No! No. Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition’s presence was somewhat hasty.” Though he is tense, stressed out by this whole thing. This is a little understandable, with all of this is going on. The loss of a religious leader, and alot of unknown people on his land…that would be enough to stress out anyone.

“We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.”

“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” He would deflate before moving away from the office, and out into the main hall of the chantry. Josephine relaxes, a sigh escaping her just as the man leaves. She moves towards her desk, and sits down, relaxing further into the chair.

“Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place? I thought this was a holy site for the Andrastians?”

“His Grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.”

“'His Grace’ was all bluster, then.”

“Even should he leave, the marquis will share his thoughts on us upon his return to Val Royeaux. Every guest we receive – and we will receive them – will spread the Inquisition’s story. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.”

“May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition? You likely had another, better paying job.”

“Sister Leliana approached me. We’ve been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition’s diplomat has become as interesting as she promised.”

“I would say that the Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet.”

Her face changes, going from tense, to almost relieved. And she meets Rhava’s gaze with a little bit of a smile. “Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.”

Her gaze would look down to her work, and shake her head a little.

“But please excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done.”

“I’m sorry to add to your work but…I thought I should come to you about contacting my fam-” Rhavaniel would shake her head “My clan.”

Josephine grows intrigued, her eyes moving back onto the woman

“I would be honored to do so. Though is there anything you wish to add.”

“I just wish for them to know I am alive and well. If they respond with anything more, I will write them personally. Also…I saw something about contacting my clan on the map. I just, will you send someone over, along with the letter.”

Her eyes widen, before she smiles and nods

“I will be sure to do that right away.”

“Thank you Josephine.”

“It is no problem, Herald.”

“Just…call me Rhavaniel.”

With that, the Herald would move from the room and out. Heading towards collecting the other people she would need to leave.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a hot minute since I have last been posting...almost a year exactly. I lost enjoyment in this for a little while, but now i'm back...to slowly finish this if I can. Though with college work, I hope to find the time to write some more!

“Varric, are you free to talk?”

The stout man would swivel to face her, his usual smile and expression plastered onto his face.

“I want you with me in the valley, as I remember you calling it.”

He lets out a bark of a laugh, his smile gone and transformed into a full-on smirk.

“The Seeker will be so very excited with this news.’

“In all honesty, I can only imagine how it will go.”

He stretches, before motioning to his bag, and then going to his crossbow…Bianca was it?

“I’ll be ready when you need me, Stormcloud.”

She scrunches her brow, earning another chuckle from the dwarven man. They fall silent quickly, and Rhavaniel turns so that she can walk away.

“So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

He rocks on his heels, as she turns her head to look over her shoulder. Rhava turns back to face him at this moment, folding her arms over her chest as she thinks on his question. She loses herself in her thoughts over all that happened, the people who died. Her lips downturn into a slight frown, earning a confused look from Varric as he sees it return to a fine line on her face.

“This shouldn’t have happened.”

He sighs and nods his head approvingly at her answer

“You don’t know the half of it…” He moves to her side, before looking up at the now ‘stable’ breach. The sickly and neon green glow of the unnatural event hanging there, a reminder for all who have seen it. “For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

Her nose crinkles and her lips downturn for the second time, but his words…something was bothering her about them.

“If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go.”

“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.”

The two fall silent, letting his words sink in, a pleased hum leaves her lips in approval of his statement.

“The Breach needs to be sealed. The sooner the better.”

“If it can be sealed.”

“If I can I will.”

Varric decides to take a quick glance to her, his brows raising in surprise before he quickly moves his eyes back to the Breach.

“You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

“And we are to find this miracle.”

Her tone is frank, almost apathetic as the cogs click in understanding

“Glad we are traveling now?”

She just groans, pinching her brow, and just standing there for a moment. When she decides to move again, she merely looks to the archer and offers a strained smile.

“Not really. Just want to get this over with.”

“Don’t we all, Stormcloud. Don’t we all.”

* * *

 

The gates opened with a groaning hiss that in all honesty, almost had her holding her ears in shock. Muttering under breath as she moves through the archway and on towards where the training of the guard was. She watched the men go about swinging their swords with an almost unease to getting hit. The woman seems to watch this with interest, seeing the ragtag armor and weaponry now that she takes a closer look. It…oddly reminds her of being home. Though she shakes herself from her stupor, looking for the warrior woman who, in all honesty, she knew the most about.

The powerfully loud thudding, not the normal clang of swords hitting swords or hitting armor, but of something else. And that was when she saw the woman, Cassandra was her name, right? She was in her armor and swinging her sword with a practiced efficiency that has a woman whistling at how she nearly hacks it in two. Though as she gets closer, a noise of disgust mixed with a little bit of adrenaline, causes Rhava to almost snort as she sees this.

“I think you need practice dummies made of sturdier stuff. Look at how its nearly in shreds.”

The woman stutters in her strike, swinging wide and missing the dummy. Another of her, with what Rhavaniel honestly assumes at this point as a signature noise. Her sword then sinks into the snow, nearest the dummy, luckily as the sword moves to rest against the previous target of her aggression.

“That would be nice.”

“Instead of straw…”

She moves forward, towards the dummy and paws at it, showing it to her almost as evidence, earning a quick embarrassed flush. She splutters and says nothing as the elven woman continues.

“Perhaps some Iron might last longer?”

The warrior looks away and coughs a little before she changes the subject.

“Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right.”

Rhavaniel appears a little confused, but after remembering what she was, the position she held, it made a bit more sense. Rocking on her heels, she thinks on it, before asking

“What does your faith tell you?”

Steely eyes flicker to her, confused but then contemplative as she takes the question into consideration. Her mouth opens to speak, but it falls closed again. It takes her a few minutes, the two at a standoff before she acquiesces the information to Rhava.

“I-I believe you are innocent.” She pauses to gain some more traction in her thought process “I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot.” Rhavaniel nods, from what she has seen, that seems right of the Chantry. “But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess.”

Rhavaniel shrugs, which only has the Seeker looking…confused.

“Do you believe the words around the camp? That I am the Herald of Andraste?”

“I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were. But the Maker’s help takes many forms. Sometimes it’s difficult to discern who it truly benefits, or how.”

“An agreeable answer. Though I have to ask. What will be happening next for this so-called Herald of Andraste.”

This seems to put her back into her comfort zone, as she moves to stand up straight. She rolls her shoulders, then her neck, as she speaks up again.

“Now we deal with the Chantry’s panic over you before they do even more harm. Then we close the Breach. We are the only ones who can. After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them. And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them. I only pray the price is not too high.”

“You had no choice, Cassandra.”

“Didn’t I?” She picks up her sword with haste, testing the balance almost off reflex before she continues proper “My trainers always said, ‘Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.’ I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again.”

“It wasn’t as though you had any reason to trust me at the time, I mean a random woman is the only survivor of the explosion?” Though as she finishes a silencing noise rips from Cassandra

“I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone.” She paces, the sword in her hand as she moves from side to side.

“You’ve said you believe you’re chosen. Does that mean… you believe in the Maker?”

“I personally do not believe your Maker no.”

Her face makes a scowl which she tries to get rid of when she realizes it is on her face.

“Do you believe in any gods?”

The question confuses her at first, but she nods approving it

“I believe that gods do exist if that helps.”

“It…is a mixed response. But I suppose that doesn’t matter now.” A slice of her sword against the worn training dummy, which had Rhavaniel moving back a few paces. “I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.”

Rhavaniel can’t say anything to that, but as she slides further and further into the dummy, she manages to squeak out

“Be ready for travel tomorrow.”

“Understood.”

* * *

A yawn escaped the woman, casting an annoyed glance at the sky as she left her home, dressed and ready for a long hike ahead of them. The three she called too seemed to be waiting by that blasted gate; Solas and Varric chatting as amicably as they could, while Cassandra stood talking to other folks. The advisors seemed to be, all collecting together.

“On dhea." She managed to call out, her voice scratchy before she tries to cough it awake. This earns a laugh from the duo who were chatting before a faint response was heard from the older elven man.

“On dhea, da’len.”

“Does the Stormcloud get even rougher in the mornings?”

“Every so often, Varric. Every so often.”

She turns to the small group, before offering a quip to the four who now take a glance at her.

“Seems we have quite the wave off? I wonder how half of you even got up.”

A chuckle rips through the group, as she hears a fairly bleary sounding phrase coming from their ambassador.

“I don’t even know if I could categorize myself as awake..”

She shakes her head before hiking her bag properly over her shoulder and looking to the group.

“A last minute reminder that we are to speak to the sister? Or a more friendly event?”

They fall into chatting of directions and where to go and to be prepared for fighting of various degrees. The warnings being well stocked away for when they get around to it.

“Templars hm? Any advice on fighting them, Commander?”

She quips, earning a gruff sigh from the man before he responds properly.

“Watch out for those smites, I firmly trust you are quick enough to figure out anything else.”

“I’ll do my best Commander.”

With a mock salute, generally to those staying behind, she turns to her group with bleary eyes and a nod.

“And so the march begins.”

And with that call, along with a few goodbyes, the group sets off on foot into the early morning, punctuated by the horrible groaning of the gate to a close.


End file.
